A Tale of Love
by jazzandbells
Summary: Jasper never split from Peter and Charlotte. Bella is a well known and feared vampire that Jasper has never met. Edward is dating a human Alice who sees the future. The Cullens go play baseball and bring Alice with them. Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte meet James, Laurent, and Victoria and just travel. They hear the Cullens playing their game, get curious and investigate.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Jasper never split from Peter and Charlotte. Bella is a well known and feared vampire that Jasper has never met. Edward is dating a human Alice who sees the future. The Cullens go play baseball and bring Alice with them. Jasper, Peter, and Charlotte meet James, Laurent, and Victoria and just travel. They hear the Cullens playing their game, get curious and investigate.

**Pairings: **Edward/Alice Rosalie/Emmett Carlisle/Esme Bella/Jasper Peter/Charlotte

**Prologue:** Fighting wars and living with the memories that you have for about 30 years seems hard, but fighting wars where in order to die you have to be ripped to shreds and burned is even harder. Living with the memories of watching your comrades in arms for all of eternity is even harder. Welcome to the life of vampires.

'I stood there watching as Peter and Charlotte bowed to the vampire named Bella.

"Major, bow before she kills you!" Peter shouted.

"Major?" she asks. "If you're the Major of the south, it is I that shall be bowing," she said.'

**Chapter 1: ****Pov's (Bella, Jasper, and Peter (in that order))**

Rain and green. That's all that can be seen for miles unless it's a sunny day, then all you can see is green and no rain. That's what it's like in Forks, Washington on the Olympic Peninsula of the grand ol' United States of America. If you live there, you know what I'm talking about, if you don't live there, then you don't know what I'm talking about.

My family just moved there and of course, we're all vampires, but we won't be for long. Granted, that's if Edward accepts the truth of his fate.

"Bella, what are you going on about?" Edward asked me. I forgot that his special power was to read minds. And that my shield was down.

"Nothing that you need to worry about dear brother," I told him. Plus I don't know how Eddie's fate is going to cause change. But either way, it's going to be a good change for all of us.

"That's reassuring," Edward sneered at me.

"What the hell are you two going on about?" Emmett, my other brother yelled, causing me to laugh.

"Nothing!" I sang, getting an annoyed look from Edward and Emmett broth. I shot a smirk at them before smiling at Rose, Esme, and Carlisle as they came in from hunting. My sister and parents.

"What's going on now?" Carlisle asked us.

"Bella won't explain how this move is going to be so much better for us compared to all the other ones," Emmett whined.

"It's not my fault that my 'gift' doesn't tell me everything," I whined back, and it's true. My 'gift' or well, one of them is that I know or feel if something good or bad is going to happen. Then again, that's not my real gift. I got that one from a vampire named Peter. We aren't sure what my real gift is, all we know is that I'm some type of shield.

"Right, sure Bella," Emmett said while Rose was rolling her eyes.

"Em, shut up," she said before smacking her husband upside the head. "So, how good is this move going to be?" she asked me.

"Not sure, it's almost as if Ed over there is going to find his mate if he accepts fate," I told her.

"How would he not accept his mate?" Esme asked. I heard something telling me, 'not like us,' in my head.

"It seems that his mate isn't a vampire, she's human," I said, which got a huge uproar from Rosalie and Edward. They're actually agreeing on something for once.

"What do you mean that she's human?" they both shouted.

"I don't know," I said calmly before turning and walking upstairs to my room. When I got there, I grabbed my phone and jumped out of my window and went hunting. I caught onto the scent of a bear and before I let my senses go all the way, my phone started to ring. I looked at the I.D. and saw that it was Peter. I contemplated not answering it, but I knew that the fucker would just keep calling.

"Maria's Fine Female Emporium, how may we be of service today? Would you like a virgin tight bitch... or a more experienced bitch?" I said after answering.

"Please don't do that Iz, Char's looking at me strangely and so is the Major," Peter told me.

"Well damn, first my food and now my fun. Thanks a lot Peter," I whined. "Now, what do you want?" I asked him.

"Remember James, Vicky, and Laurent?" he asked me.

"Yeah, what about 'em?"

"Well, he found us and told us that he wants to kill you or have you as a pet, so we told him that we'd help," Peter said.

"What's the ulterior motive?" I asked.

"We are going to kill them, but we need help. Now, I know that you just moved and it's sunny, but when you start school, Eddie is going to find his mate in a human that can see visions of the future. A few months after they meet, James is going to be going through the area that you're in, and Char, Jasper and I are going to be with them. That's all I know for now," he told me.

"Is that all you needed to tell me that couldn't have waited?" I asked.

"It's not just Eddie that's going to find their mate," Charlotte shouted.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I mused.

"You'll find out in a few months," Peter said. "I'm surprised that you aren't asking any questions about who Jasper is. Don't you want to know?" Peter asked me.

"Eh, I figure if you want me to know then you'd have told me about him by now. Petey, you know that I don't ask questions unless I have to," I told him.

"Well, you would just love him, I mean he's just exactly your type," He told me while I heard two voices shout his name. One of them Charlotte, and one of them not familiar at all.

"Char, you know what to do, plus I am thirsty and I need to hunt, so bye," I said before hanging up and finishing my hunt. I ran back to the house mulling over everything that Peter told me and simultaneously blocking my mind from Edward, who shot me a glare almost as soon as I walked in the door. The joys of having a shield and screaming screamo music as a backup.

"What are you hiding?" he asked me, causing a groan to come from my lips.

"Hold that thought," I told him, pulling out my phone and dialing Peter.

"Miss me already?" Peter said, not even after the first ring. In the background I heard Char cursing at me.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" I asked him, laughing.

"You did and you know it," he growled.

"Oops," I muttered quietly. "Hey, can Eddie know about the whole thing from earlier?"

"Uhm... no, and anyways, unless he reads your mind, he'll find out in a couple of days," Peter told me.

"Kay, thanks Peter, you can go back to doing what you were doing," I told him, smirking.

"Yeah, whatever bitch. Just remember. don't tell them anything and you should be able to go back to school tomorrow. Oh, and you'll know her when you see her. Now, since you interrupted my fun, I'm going to go hunting. so don't interrupt this time," he said before hanging up on me.

"So Eddie, now you know that I can't tell you how this move is going to be good for us, or more specifically you and then me. You'll be happy if you accept your fate and live. We'll have a full, happy family," I told him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Anger, pain, sadness, amusement, and humor. All emotions, and all coming from Peter. I looked over at him and saw that he was on the phone with someone. Or rather waiting for someone to pick up the phone. I looked at Charlotte and raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see," she told me. I shot her a wave of annoyance and listened in to Peters conversation.

"Maria's Fine Female Emporium, how may we be of service today? Would you like a virgin tight bitch...or a more experienced bitch?" a female voice said. I shot Peter a weird look, and noticed Char doing the same thing.

"Please don't do that Iz, Char's looking at me strangely and so is the Major," Peter said. He doesn't need 'Iz' to answer the phone strangely for anyone to look at him that way.

"Well damn, first my food, and now my fun. Thanks a lot Peter," Iz whined. "Now, what do you want?"

"Remember James, Vicky, and Laurent?" he asked her. It's hard to not remember people. We're vampires, we have memories as long as we're alive. I swear Peter's an idiot.

"Yeah, what about 'em?"

"Well, he found us and told us that he wants to kill you or have you as a pet, so we told him that we'd help him," Peter said, and I don't see how this makes sense.

"What's the ulterior motive?" Iz asked.

"We're going to kill them, but we need help. Now I know that you just moved and it's sunny, but when you start school, Eddie is going to find his mate in a human that can see visions of the future. A few months after they meet, James is going to be going through the area that you're in and Char, Jasper, and I are going to be with them. That's all I know for now," he told her.

"Is that all you needed to tell me that couldn't have waited?" Iz asked, is it me or does she seem pissed?

"It's not just Eddie that's going to find their mate," Char shouted, and this caught my attention.

"What the fuck does that mean?" she mused. My thoughts exactly.

"You'll find out in a few months," Peter said. "I'm surprised that you aren't asking any questions about who Jasper is. Don't you want to know?" Is he baiting her?

"Eh, I figure if you want me to know than you'd have told me about him by now. Petey, you know that I don't ask questions unless I have to," she said. I think I'm in love.

"Well, you'd just love him, I mean he's just exactly your type," Peter said while Char and I yelled his name.

"Char, you know what to do, plus I'm thirsty and I need to hunt so bye," Iz said before hanging up. I watched as Charlotte got up and smacked Peter in the head.

"So, who exactly was that, and how am I exactly her type?" I asked him.

"Well...have you heard of the vampire named 'Izzy the Destructor'?" he asked me.

"Yeah, she was Maria's prize and joy a few years before I was," I said, confused.

"Not only that but she was the most feared female vampire. Everyone thinks that she's dead, but I know better," Peter said, almost smugly. I just looked at him, not comprehending his words. "Oh, come on, I was just on the phone with her!" he yelled.

"And how would I be her type?" I asked, not losing my calm demeanor.

"Because...well... it goes back to when we met her, after me and Char escaped. You know how we ran north, and well we were hunting and maybe I may have ran into her quite literally on accident. We got to talking about random stuff, and Char asked her about what her dream guy would look like, you know all that girl talk shit," Peter said.

"She said that he had to be blonde, 6'2"-ish, intellectual, doesn't have to fill the quiet with chatter. He has to root for the confederates in the civil war, and he has to have the southern mentality. You know, respect all women, and not be a pompous ass and think highly of themselves," Char told me, smirking because that's what I am, or so they tell me. "And she really likes guitarists and bass players," she said, smirking.

"So, basically everything that Peter isn't?" I asked her and Peter.

"Yeah, pretty much, but Peter has this type of charm about him," Charlotte said before being dragged upstairs by Peter. I grabbed my ipod and a book and went to sit outside. Halfway through the first chapter I felt Frustration coming from Peter and Charlotte.

"Damnit!" Char muttered before slamming open the door. Peter came out seconds later with the phone at his ear.

"Miss me already?" he asked.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" the voice from before, Iz, asked.

"You did and you know it," Peter growled.

"Oops," Iz muttered. "Hey, can Eddie know about the whole thing from earlier?" she asked.

"Uhm...no, unless he reads your mind, he'll find out in a couple of days," Peter said.

"Kay, thanks Peter. You can go back to what you were doing," Iz said, and it sounded like she was smirking.

"Yeah, whatever bitch. Just remember, don't tell them anything and you should be able to go to school tomorrow. Oh, and you'll know her when you see her. Now, since you interrupted my fun, I'm going hunting, so don't interrupt this time," he said before hanging up.

"School?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they hunt animals and go to school. One of them is even a doctor. They try to be humane," Char said.

"Weird vamps," I muttered.

"Don't let Iz you say that, she'll rip your head off without a second thought," Peter told me, while Char started to giggle and nod her head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay," Jasper said, dragging it out and I just had to smirk. Him and Isabella are perfect for each other. I just _know_ it! I have one of my 'feelings,' which are always right.

"Right, well I'm thirsty so I'm going hunting. If Iz calls, answer and talk to her, she'll be important to your future," I said before tossing him my phone and smirked to myself; they are going to be mates!

"What if it's someone else?" he asked me. Fuck, I hadn't really thought about that.

"Just don't answer it. Only answer if it's Iz," I told him before running off so he couldn't ask any more questions that I didn't know the answers to. Yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** (Bella, Edward, Rose (and in that order))**

Peter was right when he said that I'd know her when I see her, and she was perfect for Eddie. Even though Edward is about a foot taller than her five foot status. Her black, spikey hair goes perfectly with Eddie's messy disarrayed, weird copper colored hair. Plus, they're just so perfect for each other, and I know that because we were talking to each other in our first period English class, and second period history, and most of our third period study hall which is about to be over with soon.

"Hey Bella?" she asked me, almost hesitantly. "Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?"

"Most of the time my family and I sit together, would you like to join us?" I asked her.

"Really? You'd want the freak of Forks to sit with you?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes, and if anything, the population of Forks are freaks because they don't know what kind of person you are," I told her. "So, you are sitting with us. Don't worry about Rose, she's a bitch to those she doesn't know, Em will keep you laughing, and Ed is...Ed is a broody bastard," I said laughing.

"Thanks, I think," she said as the bell rang for lunch.

"Oh, come on! Let's go!" I said, uber excitedly. "I can't wait!"

"Why are you so chipper?" she asked.

"Because I have this feeling that you are going to be a very close part of our family!" I said, dragging her to the cafeteria.

"Bells!" I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Emmett coming towards me and looking confused. "Who's this?" he asked me.

"This is my new best friend Alice. Alice, this is my lug of a brother, Emmett," I said, introducing them.

"Hi, uh Iz, can I talk to you for a minute?" Emmett said before grabbing my arm and dragging me a few feet away and started talking quietly to me. "What the hell are you doing? Talking to a human?"

"Emmett, she's Ed's mate, and my new best friend, and she's going to be our sister, so suck it up and be nice," I said, poking him in the chest.

"You're telling Rose and Eddie," Emmett said, laughing at me.

"Shit, I hadn't thought of that," I muttered. "They won't say anything until we get home will they?"

"I don't think so, but come on, let's get back to Alice and lunch," Emmett said, laughing and patting me on the back before dragging me back towards Alice.

"Sorry Alice, but he's rude-ish. Rose and Edward will be a little...well a lot rude to you at first, but just ignore them, and they'll come around," I said when we got back to her.

"It's fine Bella, I'm used to being the outcast, and having people be rude to me all the time. Once you realize that I'm not worth it, you'll be ignoring me too," she said before staring off into space for a few minutes. I could only stand there, slack jawed. Does she really believe that? 

"Alice, you are crazy hun. Especially if you think that. Now, let's go introduce you to Rose and Edward," I said.

"Okay, and Bella?" she asked me. "I know what you are," she whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked completely freaked out. I shot a glance at Emmett and he looked dazed.

"No you're not, you are a vampire that drinks animal blood, you're like vegetarians and so is the rest of your family," Alice said before skipping off into the cafeteria.

"I am so dead," I mumbled to Emmett who guffawed loudly.

"Well, you are dead, but Rose and Ed are going to murder you when we get home," Emmett told me before following Alice.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I told him, knowing he'd heard. "Well, let's get this over with," I sighed and walked into the cafeteria. I glanced around looking for Rose and Edward and realized that they weren't there yet. What I did see made the bear blood I had for dinner boil. Alice was being picked on and the teachers turned a blind eye to it. Jackasses.

"Oh, that has got to stop. C'mon sis," Emmett said before marching us towards the middle of the room. When he got to where Alice was, he lightly shoved someone away from her and simultaneously asked Alice if she was okay.

"Alice, over here," I said, waving her over while Emmett told everyone off about 'messing with his little sister's best friend.' His words, not mine. "C'mon, let's get a table, he can take forever when on a rant like this," I told her.

"Nobody ever sits at the table in the corner," she told me before walking towards it with me following.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as Rose and Edward walked in. Alice nodded her head and looked down at the table glumly. "What's wrong?"

"This isn't going to play out well. They're already glaring at me," Alice said without emotion. I glanced up to see Rose and Ed glaring at me. Rose was glaring at Alice while Ed looked at her in surprise, adoration, love, and trust.

"Alice, they're glaring at me and only Rose is glaring at you. Just remember what I said earlier," I said smiling slightly.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked me.

"Only Rose is glaring at you. Eddie is looking at you with so many emotions in his eyes and none of them are anger, hate, or malice. He's looking at you with adoration, love, trust, and surprise," I told her, watching as her face lit up in a brilliant smile. By that time Rose and Edward had made it to the table, and Rose spoke up.

"Isabella, what the hell is your problem? Letting the freak sit with us?" she screeched, causing everything in the cafeteria to go silent.

"My problem at this point in time is you, Rosalie, especially if you think that Alice is a freak!" I yelled right as my phone ranged. I looked down and saw that it was Peter. "What do you want Peter?" I seethed when I answered the phone.

"Izzy, you need to calm down. I know Rosie is pissing you off but it doesn't mean that she doesn't love you. You and her both know that you're doing what is right by the rest of your family, and that at the end of the day you'd both die for one another, you more than her,' Peter told me.

"Please keep talking Peter. Rosie, I know and I'll talk to you at home, but I have to get out of here," I said before walking out the door.

"I take it you're outside now," Peter said. "Now, the main reason that I called is to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" I asked, instantly worried about my family.

"There are going to be some Volturi members coming in a couple of days. Most likely it's going to be Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri. I don't know what they want though so be careful and use EVERYTHING if it comes to it. I mean it Iz," Peter told me.

"Okay, we will be on the lookout and shit. I'll call you when they're gone. And thanks for earlier, I'm going to hunt now, by Peter," I said hanging up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Rose and I walked into the cafeteria from our third period Trig class, we were both fuming until I saw the girl that was sitting next to Bella. I was in love, I automatically adored and trusted her, and I was surprised by my feelings. I saw Bella lean in and tell the girl something which caused her to smile brightly. Rose and I were at the table when Rose went off.

"Isabella, what the hell is your problem? Letting the freak sit with us!" she screeched causing me to growl lowly, which no one heard and for everything to go quiet.

"My problem at this point in time is you Rosalie, especially if you think Alice is a freak," Bella yelled and her phone went off then too. "What do you want Peter?" Bella, or at this point Izzy seethed.

"Izzy, you need to calm down. I know Rosie is pissing you off but it doesn't mean that she doesn't love you. You and her both know that you're doing what is right by the rest of your family, and that at the end of the day, you'd both die for one another. You more than her," we all heard what Peter said.

"Please keep talking Peter. Rosie, I know and I'll talk to you at home but I need to get out of here," she said before walking out the door. If Peter is calling her Izzy than this is bad.

"Oh, I knew this wouldn't have ended well," a small timid voice said.

"What do you mean?" I asked Alice, and I was assaulted with images of Bella jumping over the table and ripping Rose, then Emmett apart.

"That's what would've happened if Peter hadn't called," Alice said. "And it's my fault. If I hadn't have listened to Bella, then Bella wouldn't be off to who knows where destroying the forest," she continued.

"No, it's my fault. I should have figured that you were who Peter was talking about. I don't hate you, but I don't like you either," Rose said before standing and walking off like Bella did.

"So, pixie," I heard Emmett say and I shot him a low growl which he ignored. "how do you know what we are? Because I know that Bells didn't tell you." I shot Emmett a 'what the hell' look because it's a what the hell moment.

"Well, the thing is...I see visions of the future. I saw Bella talking to me in class when I got up today, then I saw someone, I'm not sure who though, tell me," Alice said. "All I saw was a mouth moving and it mouthed the words, 'The Cullens are vampires,' and I freaked out."

"So maybe that's what Peter meant," I mused.

"What? Oh never mind," Emmett cried. "You wouldn't tell me either," he went on pouting and ranting.

"So that's what she meant," Alice said after five minutes of Emmett's ranting about how 'unfair and rude Eddie-kins and Bellsy-poo are.' I have heard the rant so many times over the years and I could probably recite it word for word, even before Emmett started.

"Yeah, after very long years it tends to get annoying hearing the same rant word for word," I told her.

"Ouch, I feel for you. How do you get him to shut up because this is starting to get annoying," Alice asked me.

"Rose hits-" I started but was cut off.

"Ow, Rosie, that hurt. What was that for?" Emmett whined.

"If you're going to rant, use better words, and a different topic," Rosalie said as she sat down. "So, you see visions?" she asked, turning her attention to Alice who just nodded her head yes. "That would explain it. The mind reader and the seer."

"Thanks? Glad I could shed some light for you. Has the blonde dye gotten to your brain cells?" Alice responded, causing me and Emmett to gasp and look between the two.

Rose just looked at her cooley then smiled and started to laugh. "Wow, in all my years, I've never heard that," Rose said while I shared an incredulous look with Em. I smelled her before I saw her, and from the look on Rosie's face, she did too.

When Bella came back, she went straight to Rose and hugged her. She said something but I'm not sure what it was. Rose responded back, and then Bella got serious.

"Uhm...who's the Volturi?" Alice asked.

"They're the 'royal family' for vampires," Bella explained. "Edward, keep searching for thoughts, more specifically Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri's because Peter says that they're on the way here now. After lunch I have to go," she continued. "Now, Alice, it's very important that you listen to me, okay?"

"Okay, but why?" My Alice asked.

"Our kind have rules. No human is allowed to know of us. So, when you get home, take three separate showers, and I'll protect you with my powers as best as I can. In the next few days, if none of us talk to you, it's for your own good. I have to go to the hospital and tell Carlisle about this and help fend off the Volturi when they get here. I'll see you guys in a few hours," Bella told the family, "and I'll see you in a few days," she said to Alice before walking out and heading to her car, a beautiful 1967 Mustang that Rose fixed up for her.

"Damnit, this happens every time we move," Emmett growled. "They never take no as an answer..." he continued ranting and this time it was new material.

"I know baby, "Rose crooned to her husband, sounding as shocked as I am.

"They're like corporate America, they're their own society, judging others but never themselves. Hypocrites! That's what they are..." he continued, not even noticing anything around us, until Rose slapped him in the head...again.

"Emmie, calm down. Deep breath in, slowly exhale out," Rose instructed.

"He was mauled by a bear, anything intriguing stressing him out," I said to Alice's look of shock.

"Uh-huh," was all she said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Our first day at a new school, and Bella is getting chummy with a human. Never before has she done this, and I felt betrayed by my sister. Edward and I walked into the cafeteria, at first we were both pissed, and then Edward saw the midget girl, he was just staring in awe and surprise and that pissed me off too. By the time we reached the table, I was fuming.

"Isabella, what the hell is your problem? Letting the freak sit with us?" I screeched, causing Eddie boy to growl at me. Everyone in the room went silent, and they tried to listen in.

"My problem at this point in time is you, Rosalie. Especially if you think Alice is a freak," Bella yelled before her phone started to ring. I glared at this Alice as she started this strife in my family. "What do you want Peter?" Bella, or at this point, Izzy, seethed causing my insides to quiver in fear.

"Izzy, you need to calm down," I heard Peter say. "I know Rosie is pissing you off but it doesn't mean that she doesn't love you," he continued. "You and her both know that you're doing what's right by the rest of your family, and that at the end of the day, you;d both die for one another, you more than her," Peter said. Now what the fuck was that supposed to mean?

"Please keep talking Peter. Rosie, I know and I'll talk to you at home but I have to get out of here," Bella said, still on the phone with Peter and walking out the door and into the woods.

"Oh, I knew this wouldn't have ended well," a small and timid voice said. Of course it wouldn't, a human knows of vampires. It never ends well.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked the human.

"That's what would have happened if Peter hadn't called," the human said. "And it's my fault," damn right it is. This is going to break apart my family. "If I hadn't listened to Bella, then Bella wouldn't be off who knows where destroying the forest," she said before I cut in because of something that Peter had said.

"No, it's my fault. I should have figured that you were who Peter was talking about. I don't hate you, but I don't like you either," I told her before standing and stalking off much like Bella, except I just went into the hall to keep an ear on the conversation and to calm down.

By the time that I was calm enough, I was heading back inside the cafeteria when I heard Emmett's never ending, never changing rant.

"Ouch, I feel for you," Pixie Midget Human said. "How do you get him to shut up because this is getting annoying?" Try listening to it for years.

"Rose hits-" Eddie started.

"Ow Rosie, that hurt. What was that for?" my darling husband asked.

"If you're going to rant, use better words and a different topic," I said as I sat down. "So, you see visions?" I asked, I just had to know the basics before I attempt to get closer. All she did was nod her head. That needs to be worked on. "That would explain it. The mind reader and the seer."

"Thanks? Glad I could shed some light for you. Has the blonde dye gotten to your brain cells?" PMH said, shocking Emmett and Edward. I just kinda stared blankly at her. Quite frankly, that was the best blonde joke I've heard this year. To shock Edward and Emmett even more, I smiled and laughed.

"Wow, in all my years I've never heard that," I said. The boys shared an incredulous look and then we all sat a little straighter. Even the human did. When Bella came in, she came straight to me and told me that this weekend we'd go old junker car shopping. "That'd be great B, really great," I responded, and then Bella turned back to business.

"Uhm...who's the Volturi?" PMH asked.

"They're the 'royal family' for vampires," Bella explained. "Edward, keep searching for thoughts, more specifically Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri's because Peter says that they're on the way here now. After lunch I have to go," Bella continued. "Now, Alice, it's very important that you listen to me, okay?"

"Okay, but why?" PMH asked.

"Our kind have rules, no human can know of us. So when you get home, take three separate showers, and I'll protect you with my powers as much as I can. In the next few days, if none of us talk to you, it's for your own good. I have to go to the hospital and tell Carlisle about this and help fend off the Volturi when they get here. I'll see you guys in a few hours," Bella told us, "and I'll see you in a few days," she said to PMH, and walked out and headed towards the 1967 Mustang that I found and fixed up for her. My little thank you, and welcome to the family gift.

"Damnit, this happens every time we move," Em growled. "they never take no for an answer," he said before continuing with the new material he found.

"I know baby," I said, attempting to soothe him, but I was shocked.

"They're like corporate America. They're their own society, judging others but never themselves. Hypocrites! That's what they are..." he went on, not noticing anything until I slapped him again.

"Emmie, calm down. Deep breath in, slowly exhale out," I said barely noticing PMH's look of shock.

"He was mauled by a bear, anything intriguing stresses him out," Edward said to her.

"Uh-huh," was all she said before two things happened. One, PMH fainted. Two, I was holding Emmett back from tackling Edward in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Nice one Edwierdo," I muttered. "You take care of your uh...human and I'll get Emmett outside and to hunt. Take her to the hospital to see Carlisle," I told him, idiot that he is, he was just standing there. "EDWARD!" I yelled in his ear, causing him to flinch. "Take care of PMH. NOW!"

"PMH?" Edward said confused.

"Never mind, just take her to Carlisle," I told him while dragging my monkey-man outside so he doesn't kill any of the...innocent...children of Forks because we'd all feel so said if that vile Mike Newton were to mysteriously disappear. But I digress.

Emmett needs to get outside now, or else we'll have the Volturi on our asses even more than what they already are at least. Plus with the impending visit, PMH as Eddie-boys mate, the last thing we need is for someone to rip their 'brother' to shreds and then burn the pieces. That would just be priceless, I'm sure that the Volturi would love the clean up on that one. We already have PMH in on our secret, but because she's mated to Eddie, she's going to be changed, we don't need the whole school to find out about it.

By the time my thoughts turned even more sour, I had dragged Emmett outside and he was starting to calm down. Emmett doesn't like to be reminded of his past often, so now when he sees a bear he plays with it like the one played with him. I'm just glad that I got to him when I did, and that I got him to Carlisle on time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**** (Bella, Charlotte, Jasper)**

I was talking with Carlisle in his office, and using my enhanced hearing, when I heard Edward's Volvo come screeching into the hospital parking lot.

"What's happened now?" Carlisle muttered as I got a text from Rose.

"Well, according to Rose, Ed told PMH? What does that mean? that Emmett was mauled by a bear, PMH fainted as Em growled at Ed," I responded to Carlisle's rhetorical question.

"Wonder what PMH stands for," Carlisle said as Edward came flying into the room, carrying Alice.

"Ed, what's going on?" I asked, attempting to be calm.

"Who's this and why are you freaking out?" Carlisle asked us.

"I don't know what's going on. Carlisle, this is Alice, my mate. She just fainted and she's not waking up. What do I do?" Edward cried out.

"First of all, calm down okay? Bella can you tell when she's going to wake up?" Carlisle asked me.

"N-" I was about to say, but was cut off by Peter texting me. "Nine minutes," I said. The fucker is so getting his own ring tone, was my only thought before I was being called.

"Anything but that one, please!" Peter shouted leaving me confused.

"What are you talking about, and why did you call?" I asked, Carlisle was looking at me expectantly, and Edward was pacing back and forth.

"You'll find out in a few moments. Put the Doc on, he's got some questions," Peter said, confusing me even more. I wonder if he is retarded? Maybe something is wrong with the Majors venom? "Neither of those reasons, just put the Doc on, I'll explain after," Peter said. I handed the phone to Carlisle and listened in.

"Her name is Mary Alice Brandon, she's a seer, her parents don't care about her, they're the reason that the rest of the town thinks that she's a freak. Her dad's the sheriff and he's a drunk and he's abusive too. He's raped Alice's mother thousands of times and came close to raping Alice. She has two files at the hospital, one her parents know about and the other only we know about it. Bella please," Peter said.

"Yes Peter?" I asked exasperated.

"Well, you have five hours until they get there. You cannot be there when Alice wakes up seeing as she now holds key information to a very happy future that you can't know, Char says hi, and that's all I can say while you are around your family, so you need to leave now," Peter said.

"I'm leaving now, so what else do you want to tell me?" I asked as I walked towards the entrance of the hospital and towards my car.

"Well, Jasper wanted to talk to you," Peter said quickly. In the background I heard Charlotte and Jasper say 'what?'

"Peter..." I growled out.

"Are we really going to get into this pissing war? We already know who's going to win," he laughed.

"Yeah, only because she's not here to kick your ass because of how annoying you're being," I heard Charlotte say scathingly.

"Char, you need to teach your mate more manners. Send him back to preschool maybe?" I asked, knowing she'd hear me.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. Honey, give me the phone so Bellsy and I can talk," Char said, a little too sweetly.

"But me and Jasper would still be able to hear what you're saying," I heard Peter say.

"Char, you married a keeper," I said sarcastically.

"Don't I know it," she said to me, then to Peter, "that's why you are going to give me your credit card so I can go shopping."

"Buy something nice!" That same voice from before said.

"Char, who exactly is that?" I asked.

"That my dear is Jasper Whitlock, the feared Major of the South, or as Peter calls him, the God of War," Charlotte told me.

"Should I have heard of him?" I asked her, hearing three gasps. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Where have you been since the civil war?" Peter asked me.

"Running from the Volturi, staying out of the south, out of Maria's radar. Uh...what else?" I mutter.

"You found a better life for yourself," Charlotte told me, sounding somewhat upset.

"Charlotte, get those thoughts out of your head! I know what you are thinking even without Edwards power. You and Peter, and probably Jasper are the only ones that know what it's like to live and escape the southern wars. None of the Cullens understand that, the pain that comes with the scars, the guilt that adds up constantly with each murder of someone, whether they are vampires or humans as meals, especially the innocents that Maria gave us," I said.

"I know, but why couldn't you just stay here with us? Char asked, very sad.

"I'm...I'm sorry Char, it just wasn't in the cards. Anyway, you know I love you both, but Peter has a better understanding of it. It was time for me to leave, plus it wasn't the time for me to meet Jasper, it still isn't," I said sadly.

"I guess that's an acceptable answer," Char said, or pouted I guess would be a better term for it.

"Give it a few months, Ed will save Alice from a van, some people in Port Angeles, then ignore her for a month or so and then we go to play baseball, you three and James, Vicky, and Laurent show up, we kill them, I 'graduate' early and stay with you guys for a while," I said getting happier with each word.

"Oh, would you really?" Charlotte screamed.

"Yeah, and I'll have a present for you too," I said, dreading the squeal that came after.

"Thanks Bells," Peter yelled causing me to laugh.

"Any time," I said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Peter, Jasper, and I were just about to sit down and watch some television when Peter froze up and then pulled out his phone. We still have a couple of weeks until James and his sadistic coven came back to get our answer on whether or not we're going to help him. I know Jasper still doesn't understand why we're not just taking them out now, but he still has a few things to learn yet.

"Anything but that one, please!" my husband said, causing me and Jasper to look at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about and why did you call?" Izzy asked, sounding as confused as I am.

"You'll find out what I mean in a few moments. Put the Doc on, he's got questions," my husband said. "Neither of those reasons, just put Doc on, I'll explain after," Peter said. We heard the phone being handed off, then Peter started talking again.

"Her name is Mary Alice Brandon, she's a seer, her parents don't care about her, they're the reason why most of the town thinks that she's a freak. Her dad's the sheriff and he's a drunk, and he's abusive. He's raped Alice's mother thousands of times, and came close to raping Alice. She has two files at the hospital, one her parents know about, and the other only we know about it. Bella please," Peter said. I swear for a vampire he's retarded.

"Yes Peter?" Bella asked exasperated.

"Well you have five hours until they get there, you can't be there when Alice wakes up seeing as she holds key information to a very happy future that you can't know, Char says hi, and that's all I can say while you're around your family, so you need to leave now," Peter said. Yup, he's retarded.

"I'm leaving now, so what else do you want to tell me?" Bella asked.

"Well, Jasper wanted to talk to you," My idiot of a husband said. Jasper and I looked at each other and said 'what?'

"Peter," Izzy growled out.

"Are we really going to get into this pissing war? We already know who's going to win," Peter laughed out, and I just had to speak out.

"Yeah, only cause she's not here to kick your ass because of how annoying you're being," I told him scathingly.

"Char, you need to teach your mate more manners. Send him back to preschool maybe?" Bella asked, making me smile and Peter go slack jawed.

"You know that's not a bad idea. Honey give me the phone so Bellsy and I can talk," I said way too sweetly.

"But me and Jasper would still be able to hear what you're saying," Peter said while Jasper looked like he wanted to be somewhere else.

"Char, you married a keeper," Bella said sarcastically.

"Don't I know it," I said to Bella. "That's why you're going to give me your credit card so I can go shopping," I told my dearly retarded husband.

"Buy something nice," Jasper told me, sending me his humor.

"Char, who is that?" Bella asked me.

"That my dear, is Jasper Whitlock, the feared Major of the South, or as Peter calls him, The God of War," I told her, waiting for what's supposed to be a shocked response.

"Should I have heard of him?" Bella asked, shocking Jasper, Peter and I. Not the shocked response I was looking for. "I'll take that as a yes then," she said.

"Where have you been since the Civil War?" Peter asked her.

"Running from the Volturi, staying out of the south, out of Maria's radar, uh...what else?" Bella muttered.

"You found a better life for yourself," I said upset, but I understand and can't begrudge her being happy.

"Charlotte, get those thoughts out of your head!" Bella scolded. "I know what you are thinking even without Edwards power. You and Peter, and probably Jasper are the only ones that know what it's like to live and escape the southern wars. None of the Cullens understand that, the pain that comes with the scars, the guilt that adds up constantly with each murder of someone, whether they are vampires, or humans as meals, especially the innocents that Maria gave us," she said bitterly, making us all remember the wars.

"I know, but why couldn't you just stay here with us?" I ask sadly, already known' the answer.

"I'm...I'm sorry Char, it just wasn't in the cards. Anyway, you know I love you both, but Peter has a better understandin' of it. It was time for me to leave, plus it wasn't time for me to meet Jasper, it still isn't," she said sadly.

"I guess that's an acceptable answer," I pouted.

"Give it a few months, Ed will save Alice from a van, some people in Port Angeles, then ignore her for a month or so and then we go to play baseball, you three, James, Vicky, and Laurent show up, we kill them, I 'graduate' early and stay with you guys for a while," Bella said, getting both of us excited.

"Oh would you really?" I screamed.

"Yeah, and I'll have a present for you too," and cue squeal, which the guys and Bella dreaded.

"Thanks Bells," Peter yelled, leaving a double meaning behind in its wake.

"Any time," Bella said as Pete came from behind and wrapped me in his arms.

"Bells," Peter said into the phone.

"Yeah Petey?" Bella asked.

"When you come stay with us, you are going to need to give Alice my phone number along with Chars and Jasper's. Edward is going to fuck up pretty badly and demand that no one in the family keeps in touch with her. She won't know what Edwards going to do before it happens, so when Edward calls you to make his demands, you're going to have to make a decision in what I'm telling you. Find some way of not letting Edward know beforehand, because shit is going to be hitting fans, I'm just not sure how yet," Peter said.

"One hole in that dip shit," Bella said.

"What's that darlin'?" my husband asked and I saw Jasper roll his eyes.

"I ain't got Jasper's number to give," Bella sighed. Jasper signaled to me to give him the phone and when I did, he gave me that smile of his that doesn't reach his eyes. It makes me sad that he's not fully happy, and I'm hoping that Bella can help him with that. Especially seeing as they are mates and when she described her perfect man, I knew right away that it was Jasper that she described. I just can't wait for her to find out that he plays the guitar, bass guitar, and sings.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Peter told Iz, or Bella, to give some chick my number along with his and Chars, I wanted to slap him.

"One hole in that dip shit," Bella responded and I wanted to laugh at the confusion I felt from Peter.

"What's that darlin'?" he asked, and I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling.

"I ain't got Jasper's number to give," she, dare I say, sighed? I motioned to Char to give me the phone and I did my best to smile. I knew that it was an awful attempt when I felt the sadness and then hope from my sister.

"Howdy sug'," I drawled out, smirking when I heard her breathing catch.

"Hi, nice to finally speak to ya," she said. "Now what can I do for ya?" she asked me.

"I just figured I'd give you my number since Pete's standin' around like an idiot. Will you be able to remember it or do you need to write it down?" I asked even though I probably didn't need to.

"I think that even with my perfect memory I might want to write it down. Hold on while I find something," she said and I could hear her rummaging around looking for a piece of paper and something to write with. "Okay, found something. Give it to me," she said.

I rattled off my number and told her that I expected to hear from her soon and smiled my first real smile in years when I heard her giggle.

"Bye Jasper," she purred, getting me to chuckle.

"Bye sug'," I responded before hitting the end button and tossing the phone back to Peter. "What?" I asked him trying to decipher his look.

"Sug'?" was all he said before he started to laugh. Sometimes I really hated the bastard. Standing up, I made my way to the front door before calling over my shoulder that I was going hunting. Maybe I'd try the animal thing.

Glancing up to check that the sky is dark, I made my way towards the zoo in Victoria, Texas. Might not be the most conventional place to hunt, but I don't know which animals smell like what. I know that Peter's going to give me hell for this.

When I got there, I decided to try both, herbivores and carnivores. Hitting the herbivores first, I made a mess with it, leaving blood all over me and the ground. After my fail with that, I moved on to a carnivore hoping that I don't make too much of a mess. When I got to the first carnivore, I snapped its neck before ripping some fur away from the vein and taking a bite. Afterwards when I was running myself home, I realized that while the taste was bad, I didn't feel any emotions that I normally do. No fear mainly and I was, am, so happy. It doesn't matter what Peter will say to try and embarrass me.

Back at the house, Charlotte was outside watering her plants and I couldn't stop the groan. If she was outside then Peter was bound to be also. And there he is, climbing out of the chimney?

"Jazz-man, why are you covered in blood? And why does it smell...off?" he called down before jumping down himself. "Charlotte, spray him down before he goes in will you?" he asked his wife making his way towards me, and sniffing me, smiling wildly.

"What?" I asked, feeling for his emotions. Happiness, mischief, pride, love, more mischief.

"Animal blood Jasper?" he asked, smirking. "Does it have anything to do with Miss Isabella Swan?"

"No, at least I don't think it does. But I felt happy for the first time after I fed. No fear, no guilt. I feel light for the first time in forever," I told him smiling widely.

"That's great brother," Peter said as his wife just about tackled me in a hug. "I'm proud of you." And in that moment, I was proud of myself for the first time in a long, long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**** (Bella, Alice (in that order))**

After I had my talk with Jasper and getting his number from the man with the delectable accent, I was beaming. Then I remembered the threat that the Volturi were pending. Sometimes I think it best that someone other than Aro and Caius ruled the vampire world, but the other option for rulers would be the Romanians, and that's just a bad idea. Making it home, I see Rose and Emmett sitting with a worried Esme.

"How long?" Rose asked me as I came in the door.

"Less than five hours now. Everything is going to be fine," I sooth them, rubbing Esme's back. "Rosie what does PMH stand for?" I ask, just barely catching the small twitch of her lips.

"Tell you later sis," she said, leaning into Emmetts side, making me wish I had a mate. It gets lonely after a while, and with how long I have been lonely...it really does suck.

About two hours later, Ed and Carlisle came home and they both looked shocked, and a little angry. An angry Carlisle is hard to get because he's all about peace and diplomacy. Not only is an angry Carlisle rare, a smirking Edward is even more rare. I'm starting to wonder what Peter meant about me having a great future. I'm going to have to ask him about it later.

"Half an hour," I murmur to my family who all sit a little straighter. As if the Volturi are worse than me. Wondering if anyone in my family had any clue as to who Jasper Whitlock is, I speak up and ask. "Have any of you guys heard of the Major of the South?" Esme, Emmett, and Rose looked confused. Carlisle and Edward however, look out of it at the name.

"Later dear," Carlisle told me as we heard four sets of footsteps coming towards the house. I'll just ask Jane or Demetri about him. Carlisle opens the door nanoseconds after they knock and invite them in.

I'm standing against the wall that gives me a clear view of the room and out the windows. Esme is sitting on the loveseat while Rose and Em are sharing a chair, and Ed is in one of the others.

Carlisle leads Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri in before taking his seat next to Esme. I make sure my shield is around my family as Carlisle starts the introductions that aren't needed. He goes to call me Bella but I interrupt him and spit out, "Izzy."

Nods of recognition from the Volturi members are passed and I take over the questioning which is the same as it was four years ago.

"What can we do for you?" I ask calmly.

"The usual. Just a warning to not expose your coven to the humans. Aro wishes for you to join us, but I'm assuming the answer is the same as it was before?" Jane questions, arching an eyebrow. A sharp nod from me and she goes on. "Have any of you hunted in a zoo in Victoria, Texas?" she asked us.

"We haven't stepped foot in Texas for years," Edward answered. I am killing Peter.

"Funny, there were some animals drained from the zoo," Demetri said offhandedly.

"Anything else?" I ask, baring my teeth at Felix who wouldn't stop leering at Rose and I.

"We're having a few issues with a few vampires that are close to breaking the law, but they haven't yet. I'm sure you've heard of them Izzy. James, Victoria, and Laurent?" Jane smirked.

"Yes, and in a few months they will be gone from this world," I tell her. "I have it on good word. Oh, and Jane?" she makes a sound to acknowledge me. "Who was worse in the Southern Wars? Me or Major Whitlock?" I ask, wanting to know.

"Hard to say Izzy, while you have the powers you have, everyone thinks you're dead. The Major on the other hand can feel and manipulate emotions. And he's still on the radar," Jane told me, making me pout. "James and his coven will be taken care of?" Jane asks while standing up with the others.

"In a few months time. I will call, or have someone else call, Aro after the fact, " I answer as Carlisle shows them to the door.

We waited for an hour before anyone spoke.

"What did they mean about this James character?" Esme asked me. Sighing, I grabbed my phone and dialed Peter, putting it on speaker.

"Whitlocks," Peter said as he answered, Jasper and Char laughing at something in the background.

"Explain some things to me Petey. The James stuff and the drained animals in a zoo?" I huffed out.

"The animal thing was Jasper, not me. And the James thing is a long story," Peter said.

"Pete, just get to it. Jasper can explain after," I sighed, rubbing my temples.

While Peter explained what he could, I kept thinking about how people (er...vampires) think that I dropped off the face of the earth.

"B, why does he want you to be his pet or dead?" Rose asked me.

"No idea Rosie," I answer sadly. "It could be a number of things, but I won't be either. Not again," I spat out.

"Iz, no one's saying that you have to. He is going to die at your hands," Peter reassured.

"I know, I just thought I left that life in the past. Now, Jasper explain the zoo," I laughed.

"I wanted to try hunting animals, but didn't know what any of them would smell like in the wild," he drawled out slowly.

"What made you want to try animals?" Carlisle asked him.

"Izzy did," Peter guffawed.

"Do it Char," I sighed, listening to Peters pain. "Care to elaborate?" I ask as my family looks at me in shock.

"I kept thinking about what you said when you talked Char down. Especially about the innocents that Maria gave us to feed on. Plus with me being an empath, I felt their fear before and during feeding. I didn't feel anything. I was happy after feeding for the first time since I've been awakened in this life," Jasper said.

"Spoken like a true soldier, Major Whitlock," I told him, smirking at Eddie and Carlisle.

"Thank ya sug, but why do I get the feeling that there's some spite in that statement?" Jasper asked me.

"Oh, because there is. Did you know that I have apparently been thought of as dead because of you? And Pete, you didn't even tell me," I pouted, causing my family to laugh at me. "It's not funny. What's so great about the Major of the South?" I whined.

"Maria's goin' round sayin' that she killed you darlin'. Now who told you that our Major here is more feared than you?" Peter asked.

"No one important," I said offhandedly.

"It was either Jane, Alec, or Demetri," Pete said.

"Those three and I have a very healthy hate-fear relationship thank you," I haughtily told Pete. "I hate them and they fear me. Healthy."

"Of course they do. Just about all the Volturi members do. You need to do something about that other one though Bells, before something happens to you or Rosie," Peter said quickly.

"There is something wrong with that one," Rose broke in. "He wouldn't stop leering at Bells and I."

"There's a problem with that though Rosie. While Felix may not have any powers, his spot in the Volturi would need to be filled quickly. Felix is their intimidation. If something happened to Felix outside of battle, Aro would want a replacement as soon as he could get his sticky little hands on one, and knowing him, it could be me," I said sadly. "I don't like it any more than you do Rosie, but as long as he doesn't try anything, we'll be fine. Emmett won't let anyone get near you,and I won't let any harm come to any of my family. And that includes Alice," I finished, shooting a look at Ed.

"Izzy, there will come a time of hurt, but I'm not sure how or when," Peter said quietly.

"There always is Petey, there always is," I said, trying to hide my sadness.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Edward said that Emmett was mauled by a bear, and the growling that soon followed, I couldn't help but faint.

I knew I was going to end up waking up in a hospital room with Edward and a blonde man hovering over me. I just wasn't prepared to see them so close.

"Hello," I murmured from my spot on the couch in a medium sized office.

"Hello Ms. Brandon," the blonde said, picking up a light and shining it in my eyes. "I'm Dr. Cullen, Edward's father. Can you tell me what caused you to faint?" Dr. Cullen asked me.

"Overload of information in one day, and I got a vision, but those don't make me faint usually. it was odd. Bella was with two blonde men and a strawberry blonde woman. They were split into couples and in the desert sparkling-" I started before Edward interrupted.

"We sparkle."

"You know?" Dr. Cullen asked before shaking his head. He looked up quickly and sighed, "Of course you know. I'm sorry dear, please continue," he told me.

So I told them about my vision, how the two couples were speaking amicably, and then of the pale Mexican and Italian coming upon them with what looked to be an army.

Here the two vampires shot each other looks that I pretended not to see. There was a buzzing sound, but it was too fast for me to understand.

I relayed the rest of the vision quickly, how the Mexican pointed to the blonde with Bella and said that if she couldn't have Major Whitlock, than no one would.

"Do you remember what Bella told you at lunch? What to do when you get home?" Edward asked.

I nodded and repeated my instructions.

"Burn the clothes, the Volturi will be in town for a few days. We don't need our trails crossing, especially theirs with yours," Doctor Cullen told me.

"Yes, sir," I replied, sad to see my clothes go.

"It's Carlisle sweetheart, not sir," Carlisle told me. I nodded and smiled brightly.

"And don't worry about the clothes, I'm sure Bella will take you shopping," Edward said.

"Oh no! I couldn't let her do that. I'm not allowed to have friends. The last time it happened was awful and I don't want to go through that again. It's going to be bad enough when my parents hear about lunch," I said quickly, trying to save myself.

"We'll figure something out," Edward told me.

I smiled, but just barely.

I know that he was trying to be positive that something would work out, but I couldn't _see_ anything of the like happening. I already knew what was going to happen when I got home, between the rumor mill at school, and the unsanctioned visit to the hospital, it wasn't going to be pretty at all. I was thankful that Bella was shielding me, because if Edward picked up on my thoughts then I probably wouldn't have a home to go to.

Carlisle looked like he was about to question my last statement, so I quickly looked at my watch and gasped. "Is that the time? I need to be getting home. If I don't have dinner started and my homework done in an hour there will be serious consequences." It came out more as a mutter, but I had the feeling that they still heard me. I smiled benignly at the two handsome men and got up to walk home, which was luckily only a block away.

There was that muted buzzing noise again before Edward was at the door, smiling politely down at me. It was around that time that there was a knock on the door and a jiggle of the handle. Edward slowly pulled the door open with a slight frown on his face, and as soon as I was able to see out of the crack that the door made, I knew I was in trouble. On the other side of the door was my father.

"Mary Alice, would you like to explain to me why you are at the hospital and not at home doing your chores?" he asked. It was phrased politely enough for public ears, but I could hear the malice in his voice and the promise of worse if I didn't answer promptly.

"It was my fault sir," Edward spoke up before I could say anything. "My brother said something and moved into Alice's path rather quickly trying to avoid me hitting him and Alice ended up running straight into him and falling and injuring herself. I brought her to see my father just to make sure that she was alright. I was just about to offer her a ride home," Edward continued, and the more that he spoke, the more fear I felt. This wasn't going to end well at all.

There was a buzzing of a phone against the desk behind all of us, drawing our attention to Carlisle, who just picked up his phone and read the text message. Ignoring both my father and I, he turned to Edward, "Son, it's about time for you to be heading home isn't it? Your mother said she had stuff for you to do after school. I'll be home in a couple of hours, and we will speak more then."

Edward shot his father a glare, and smiled softly at me, before moving around my father to the door. Just as he reached the doorway, my father opened his mouth. "You don't want to get involved with her," he said pointing at me. "She ain't worth it," my father added, and I just looked down knowing that he was right.

At this point, he's contemplating shipping me to an asylum just to get rid of me.


End file.
